Diario en un apocalipsis zombi
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Los zombis son una realidad, un estallido del virus "Z" ha puesto en jaque a toda la vida del planeta. Nadie está a salvo de ellos, ni siquiera los seres sobrenaturales. AU.
1. Mors Ambulo

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía. The Originals pertenece a The CW.

**Nota de la autora**: AU. Basada en el libro de Max Brooks "Guerra Mundial Z". Empecé a escribir esta historia durante la temporada de TVD anterior. No tiene en cuenta el final de la misma. Aviso que no está terminada, aún la estoy escribiendo pero espero poder publicar un capítulo a la semana.

* * *

_**MORS AMBULO**_

_**Stefan**_

**Mystic Falls, 15 de febrero de 2015**

Hacía mucho que no escribía un diario, después de quemar todos los que tenía el año pasado, creo que lo echaba de menos. Poner lo que pienso por escrito es la única forma que encuentro de no volverme loco. Llevábamos un tiempo sin tener que lidiar con nada sobrenatural, más que algún vampiro ocasional que quería hacer de Mystic Falls su coto de caza personal, nos creíamos a salvo.

Hace poco menos de un mes oímos sobre un virus que volvía rabiosas a las personas, el brote había tenido lugar en Etiopía. Todo el mundo pensamos que sería como el caso del ébola que hubo el año pasado, no nos importaba. He vivido lo suficiente, he visto a muchas personas morir, las enfermedades y las guerras se cobran millones de víctimas cada año, una nueva enfermedad no cambiaba nada.

Con los días oímos de más casos, como este nuevo virus se había extendido por los países más pobres de África y sus fronteras, con una centena de casos en China y unos pocos en Europa y América… Que la Organización Mundial de la Salud decía que la rapidez y la eficacia del virus era algo nunca visto… Nos preocupaba más los días que había llena, los momentos en los que algo sobrenatural podía inmiscuirse en nuestra vida.

Todo cambió ayer. Fue San Valentín, Damon y Elena salieron juntos. No sé a dónde fueron, no quiero preguntar. Me alegro de que sean felices pero me sigue haciendo daño. Los demás hicimos una fiesta en casa celebrando la soltería, idea de Caroline "_No me voy a quedar amargada en casa pensando en todos los ex que no me merecen_". Creo que prácticamente todos los jóvenes solteros del pueblo y de los alrededores estuvieron aquí. El alcohol corría, había un DJ con su cabina, barriles repartidos por toda la casa con distintos juegos en los había que beber alcohol y desnudarse. Incluso afuera se había organizado una fogata. No sé cómo llegamos a eso.

Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt y yo salimos de la casa, había un ambiente demasiado viciado y queríamos despejarnos. Fuimos a la fogata mientras seguíamos hablando, riendo y bebiendo. Al poco rato llegó Caroline con una sonrisa de borracha en su cara. Era divertido. Nos sentamos cerca del fuego mientras seguíamos bebiendo. No sé cuánto estuvimos tomando cuando Jeremy llamó a Bonnie. Estaba con la mirada fija en el fuego, temblando. "¡Bonnie!" gritó Jeremy mientras la fue a sacudir. No sé pudo acercar a ella porque una fuerza mágica lo sacudió atrás. Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a recitar:

"_La muerte ya vive, avanza sin detención. Morirán muchos animales, habrá catástrofes, las guerras e invasiones gobernarán. Los muertos vivirán mientras que los vivos perecerán. Nadie se salvará. La única esperanza es la unión de la vida, o un planeta de muertos quedará."_

Cuando acabó, cayó desmayada a un lado. Todos nos quedamos mirándola sin decir nada. Bonnie nunca había tenido una predicción, por lo menos así. Cuando reaccionamos disolvimos la fiesta y la acostamos en una habitación de invitados, sin dejarla. Caroline empezó a desvariar diciendo que era una broma, que estaba borracha, que era culpa del alcohol. Que no era nada que tomarse en serio. Pero no paraba de moverse, mirando preocupada a Bonnie, como todos.

Fui al salón a tomar una copa de sangre sin alcohol para distraerme, sin ganas de salir a cazar ningún animal. Sentí como mi amiga y Matt se unían a mí. Permanecimos en silencio total, cuando Matt encendió la televisión supimos que algo iba realmente mal. Que era algo gordo. La CNN estaba emitiendo un vídeo con un mapa del mundo en diferentes colores y pasaba un rótulo por debajo que decía "_Europa y Asia cierran sus fronteras con África_". El virus había sido bautizado como _mors ambulo_, pero la prensa se refería a él como "virus Z". La presentadora decía que la mortalidad era del cien por cien, lo más grave es que volvía a las personas agresivas, rabiosas y que no paran hasta matar a su víctima, comiéndosela. Aseguraban que ya estaban trabajando en una vacuna. Matt cambió el canal y de nuevo salía las noticias sobre el virus, en todos los canales estaban hablando de él: nueve millones de víctimas en África, el gobierno de China no ha querido decir nada sobre sus propios casos y ha ejercido la censura, pero se habla de un posible millón de infectados. En Turquía se ha decretado la Ley Marcial. En Japón se habla de barrios enteros infectados en Tokio, aparentemente un fallo de seguridad en uno de los edificios en los que se estaba trabajando una vacuna ha hecho que el virus se extienda. En Europa hay casos en las principales capitales, son los médicos enviados a África y que han sido repatriados. En América Latina también tienen casos, Cuba ha cerrado sus fronteras, así como Venezuela. En Estados Unidos hay detectados cincuenta casos "_aislados para garantizar su propia seguridad"_. Se recomienda no viajar fuera del país.

Caroline cogió el mando de la televisión y la apagó. Iba a hablar con su madre. Matt se marchó con ella. Yo me quedé sentado mirando la pantalla en negro. Estuve pensando durante horas, nunca he visto algo así.

Esta mañana Elena me ha dado los buenos días vistiendo una camiseta de Damon. No sé en qué momento llegaron, ni siquiera cómo estaba Bonnie. Todo eso carece de importancia.

Espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas, que la profecía de Bonnie no sea una advertencia para todos. Que no signifique que este mundo se cae en pedazos. Pero las señales están ahí.

He pasado por una guerra civil, dos guerras mundiales, una guerra fría, y múltiples amenazas sobrenaturales, pero nunca pensé que viviría el fin del mundo. Nunca pensé que los zombis, ese invento de los años sesenta se harían realidad.

Estoy oyendo como Caroline acaba de entrar en casa abriendo de un golpe la puerta, llamándonos a todos. Escucho su corazón latiendo tan deprisa que parece que se le va a salir del pecho.

Creo que ha comenzado.


	2. El Contagio

_**EL CONTAGIO**_

_**Stefan**_

**Mystic Falls, 27 de febrero de 2015**

No han pasado ni dos semanas desde la profecía de Bonnie pero ya nos ha quedado claro que es muy real. La situación se está descontrolando, en las grandes ciudades se están estableciendo "puntos de seguridad" en los que se habilitan espacios donde tratar a los infectados por el virus.

Ya se empieza a saber más de él, el _mors ambulo_ es como implica su propio nombre en latín, la muerte andante. Las personas infectadas se reaniman después de un paro cardíaco yse vuelven furiosas, atacando a todos los seres vivos que encuentran a su alrededor, intentando comerse a todo el que está cerca. Aunque ya nadie utiliza ese término para referirse a los enfermos, se les llama zombis.

Hace dos días tuvimos noticias del primer vampiro que conocemos infectado, se trata de un vampiro de Nueva Orleans, un tal Josh. Klaus ha llamado a Caroline para avisarla del peligro, si un vampiro se infecta muere en un par de horas, es como una enfermedad mortal. Afortunadamente por lo menos no nos vuelve rabiosos, no quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si tuviera el mismo efecto en nosotros que en los humanos.

Todos los días nos ponemos las noticias, cada vez hay menos canales o son sustituidos por actualidad. Se cancelan festivales de cine y eventos en los que se reúna una multitud. Las manifestaciones están totalmente prohibidas. Es curioso que lo que más nos importe ahora sea lo que dicen por la televisión, lo sobrenatural se ha quedado al margen.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando aún seguía pendiente de la televisión, Matt me ha llamado preocupado, diciendo que Tyler se encontraba muy mal en su casa, que quería verme. Cuando he ido lo he olido al instante, muerte. He llegado y Tyler estaba en el estudio con Matt, bebiendo directamente de una copa de ron. Ha pedido a Matt que se marchara, quería hablar a solas conmigo.

"_Lo hueles, ¿no?_" Cuando le he contestado se ha reído, creo que estaba más ebrio que sobrio. "_Cuando muera vas a matarme, no quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas" _me ha dicho. "_No sabes si te convertirás, los vampiros no lo hacemos"_ he tratado de darle esperanzas para que no tirara la toalla. Se ha quedado unos segundos en silencio mirándome fijamente cuando ha dicho lo que yo sospechaba _"los vampiros estáis muertos, los hombres lobo no_". Le he prometido que si se convertía lo mataría, también me ha hecho prometerle que cuidaría de Caroline y de Matt. Ha respirado más tranquilo cuando se lo he dicho. Me ha contado que se ha contagiado en White Oak, un pueblo que está a menos de treinta kilómetros de aquí, estaba en la ciudad cuando un chico le ha pedido ayuda para llegar a su coche para llegar al hospital. Tyler ha insistido en llevarle, mientras lo cargaba en una silla de ruedas el hombre tosió y salpico a Tyler en la cara. Tyler se fue y no ha sido hasta hace poco cuando se ha encontrado mal, sabiendo lo que era.

Ha sido por un jodido estornudo por lo que ahora se está muriendo. Le he dicho a Matt que se fuera y no ha querido hacerlo, quería estar con su amigo. Tyler le ha obligado a marcharse, el riesgo de contagio es alto, y si me enfermo yo, muero. Le entiendo, y no le guardo rencor.

Ha firmado un documento en el que declara que todas sus propiedades pasarán a ser de su amigo cuando muera. Quiere dejar todo atado. No decimos nada, mientras va empeorando. Primero es la fiebre, está ardiendo, más de lo normal en un hombrelobo. Después llegaron las alucinaciones, con sus padres, Caroline, Matt, la chica a la que mató... Luego vinieron los temblores, que sacudían todo su cuerpo, y después el dolor. Gritó, lamentándose por cada músculo de su piel. Hasta que dejó de respirar.

Me acerqué a él para asegurarme que había muerto y esperé. Esperé a que se quedara así, a que no se levantara.

No lo hizo.

Primero abrió los ojos, inyectados en sangre, buscándome. Se incorporó en la cama mientras yo lo llamaba por su nombre sin que el reaccionara. Tyler había muerto. Eso no era él. Tenía la piel más pálida de lo normal en un muerto. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y tenía venas negras que se relevaban por debajo de su piel. Mientras se acercaba a mí no dejaba de gemir, sin voz. Como si no recordara la forma de usar su voz.

Me sorprendió la fuerza que tenía, su rapidez. Creo que siguió conservando sus atributos de hombrelobo. Reaccioné partiendo una silla y clavándole una estaca en su corazón, pero no funcionó, siguió avanzando hacia mí. No quise arrancarle el corazón por miedo a contagiarme, solo un poco de su esencia podría matarme. Busqué por los alrededores hasta que encontré un reloj, parecía de oro, y cuando lo cogí supe que era muy pesado. Le golpee la cabeza y eso pareció retardarle, así que lo volví a hacer con más fuerza, destrozándole el cráneo, con sus sesos desparramándose por toda la habitación. Eso lo paró.

He matado a mucha gente y juro que esta muerte no ha sido como las demás. Ese miedo, esa impotencia. No quiero imaginarme como va a ser vivir con esto. No quiero decirle a nadie lo que he tenido que hacer. Pero sé que hay a alguien a quien se lo tengo que contar, retrasando así el momento de contárselo a los demás.

Llamó a Klaus, que me contesta el teléfono a los pocos segundos y se lo cuento. Procuro no enfadarme por su comentario sobre Tyler y su existencia, nada adecuado. Pero agradece la información, hay muchos hombreslobo en Nueva Orleans, y por Dios, tiene una hija. Incluso él al ser un híbrido podría no ser inmune a la enfermedad. Si hay un Dios, que nos proteja de que eso suceda.

Él probablemente ha salvado mi vida, si no hubiera llamado a Caroline para que nos contara lo de los vampiros yo podría haber muerto.

He acabado aquí escribiendo de nuevo para retrasar enfrentarme con la realidad, hay que fortalecer Mystic Falls, tenemos que protegernos. La infección está cerca y nadie está a salvo de ella.

* * *

_Continuará_…

Francisca, no te preocupes la pienso continuar. No sé cuánto tardaré pero tengo toda la intención del mundo en terminarla :)

**NdA**: Perdón por el retraso, obviamente no he cumplido con lo que dije en el capítulo anterior de publicar en una semana. Lo único que puedo decir es que la próxima vez intentaré que pase menos tiempo.

Por lo menos ya voy teniendo un poco más claros los pairings que utilizaré, puede que haya incluso alguna sorpresa…


	3. El Gran Pánico

_**EL GRAN PÁNICO**_

**Stefan**

**Mystic Falls, 20 de abril de 2015**

Acabo de llegar a casa y sigo sin poderme creerme lo que acabo de ver. Escribir se está volviendo un ritual para mantenerme cuerdo, no tengo otra forma de expresar mis temores. No puedo. Si lo hago en voz alta me da miedo darme cuenta de que la situación es peor de lo que intento hacerle creer a los demás. Aunque después de lo de hoy no creo que nadie más piense que vamos a sobrevivir.

Desde el brote de White Oak todo se ha ido a la mierda. Fue el primero en un área cercana a Mystic Falls… el pueblo no estaba preparado para hacerle frente. Desde nuestra casa podíamos ver una nube de humo a lo lejos que pertenecía a la ciudad. Pero no fuimos los únicos, la sheriff y el Consejo tomaron medidas rápidas para hacer frente a una posible amenaza. Se bloquearon las carreteras estableciéndose puestos de control que vigilaban quién entraba y quién salía del pueblo. El puente Wickery finalmente desapareció, lo volaron con pólvora para evitar que la gente entrara por ahí al pueblo, se hizo recuento de los recursos y se estableció un racionamiento de medicinas. El pueblo entero se atrincheró en pocos días, probablemente ha sido eso lo que ha impedido que desaparezca como nuestro pueblo vecino.

Casi todos los habitantes de Mystic Falls decidieron marcharse a los puntos seguros habilitados en las grandes ciudades del país donde tenían al ejército para protegerlos. Ninguno de nosotros quiso marcharse, este era nuestro hogar y nos sentíamos más seguros aquí, al fin y al cabo, nadie conoce esto como nosotros. El único que decidió marcharse fue Matt. Dijo que aquí no se sentía útil, que no podía luchar, que tenía que encontrar a su madre. Ella estaba en el punto seguro de Chicago.

Desde que se marchó, no hemos vuelto a saber de él.

Los puntos seguros han resultado ser el principal foco de los ataques. A pesar de contar con las armas del ejército, había tanta gente que fue imposible controlarlos a todos. Por la televisión enseñaron el difícil acceso a las ciudades, los accesos cortados con tanques del ejército y puertas de acceso que hacían controles a todo el mundo que quisiera entrar a la ciudad. No decían que hacían con aquellos que daban muestras de padecer el _mors ambulo_. Los coches, camiones, autobuses, todo tipo de vehículos atascaban las carreteras principales, la gente huía en masa, desesperada por entrar en ellas. Había tal cantidad de gente que se formaban grandes atascos y las personas acampaban en sus coches, incluso dormían encima de ellos. Algunas personas iban andando. No fue una sorpresa cuando el caos estalló en las carreteras. Era demasiada gente, demasiada gente concentrada. No pasó ni una semana antes de que los estallidos zombis se registraran en las ciudades. Enseñaron los ataques en las principales ciudades del país antes de que se perdiera la conexión. No iba a durar mucho después del bloqueo al exterior con el que había intentado protegerse Estados Unidos.

En dos meses el mundo se ha convertido en un infierno.

Después de los estallidos en las grandes ciudades, recibimos una visita inesperada. Los Originales volvieron a Mystic Falls. Por supuesto su entrada causó un gran revuelo. Los voluntarios que estaban en uno de los puestos de acceso se atrevieron a negarles la entrada al pueblo, incluso los amenazaron con sus armas.

No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra los vampiros. Arrancaron sus cabezas antes de que supieran lo que estaba pasando. La sheriff lo ocultó al resto de habitantes, aunque dudo que el pueblo siga sin sospechar qué clase de seres habitamos entre ellos.

Lo cierto es que por primera vez, todos nos alegramos de verlos. Incluso Damon. Habíamos pasado por mucho juntos y nadie se merecía acabar como un zombi. Aunque creo que mi hermano se alegró más por poder contar con la fuerza de ellos para proteger mejor la ciudad.

Se instalaron en un par de casas cercanas al centro de la ciudad, ya nadie vivíamos en las afueras, no era seguro. Podíamos sufrir un ataque o peor aún, lo podía sufrir alguno de nosotros y no podríamos ayudarnos entre nosotros.

Es más incómodo para ocultar que somos vampiros pero, en general, resulta más seguro. Creo que a todos nos da un poco lo mismo que la gente descubra que somos vampiros, comparados con los zombis debemos parecer cachorritos.

Se me hace raro ver a Klaus con su hija, la pequeña Hope. No la pierde de vista, y cuando lo hace, la deja a cargo de uno de sus hermanos o de Hayley. Jamás pensé que vería este lado tan humano del híbrido.

Cada noche, todos los seres sobrenaturales, menos los que están de guardia, solemos acabar reunidos en la planta superior de Mystic Grill. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a la vista de un bebé en un bar, no parece correcto.

Sin embargo Rebekah no se suele pasar mucho por aquí, desde que se enteró de la marcha de Matt, ha evitado entrar en el local. A diferencia de Klaus, que siempre aparece cerca de Caroline. Bromea con ella y se ríe diciéndola que es su protector, pero todos sabemos que lo dice muy en serio. Desde la muerte de Tyler, Caroline no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Sonríe menos, bebe más y se pasa horas dentro de la biblioteca. Klaus la acompaña algunas veces. He intentado averiguar qué es lo que traman pero fui incapaz de obtener una respuesta clara.

Hace dos semanas estábamos cenando en la planta de arriba cuando Caroline apareció cargada de libros y mapas. Sin decir palabra, soltó los libros en una mesa cercana y abrió uno de los mapas en la mesa en la que estábamos bebiendo. No hizo caso a ninguna de nuestras protestas y nos calló con una mirada. "_He estado investigando. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos ataquen los zombis. Necesitamos fortalecer la ciudad para hacerla más segura_." Señaló algunos de los puntos de acceso a la ciudad y nos explicó que teníamos que hacer con ellos, algunos los debíamos destruir. Damon se burló de sus ideas, asegurando que estábamos seguros, que éramos vampiros. "_Nosotros no somos solo vampiros, y créeme cuando te digo que esas cosas no son cómo nada que nos haya amenazado antes. Hemos visto lo que pasará y necesitamos actuar rápido_", aseguró Klaus. "_Y qué es lo que recomiendas, ¿eh?_" preguntó Damon burlón. La respuesta de Caroline nos dejó mudos a todos: una muralla. Ella y Klaus querían construir una muralla medieval alrededor de Mystic Falls. Eso no tenía sentido, tenía que ser una broma. No podía funcionar. "_He vivido en castillos medievales y créeme que no hay mejor defensa contra los animales salvajes que fuertes y altos muros de piedra. Si nada puede entrar, nada nos puede infectar_". Nos miramos ente nosotros, sin decidir si se habían vuelto locos o eran unos genios. Ganó la segunda opción.

Gracias a la experiencia y los recuerdos de Klaus, Rebekah y Elijah establecimos rápidamente los límites de la muralla, sabíamos dónde coger los materiales, teníamos la fuerza y la habilidad para garantizar la estabilidad de la muralla, solo teníamos un problema: los humanos. Construir la muralla en el tiempo que pretendíamos iba a requerir toda la rapidez y el resto de atributos de los vampiros y de Hayley, era imposible ocultárselo a los humanos si queríamos hacerlo rápido.

Una joven bruja llamada Davina, que había llegado a Mystic Falls con los Originales, nos dio la solución que necesitábamos: embrujar a los humanos que no conocieran la existencia de los vampiros. Era un hechizo poderoso, pues tenía que alterar la percepción del tiempo y del espacio de cien personas. Bonnie se ofreció a ayudar.

Ni el Consejo ni el departamento del sheriff nos pusieron problemas para llevar nuestro plan a cabo, es más, ellos facilitaron la reunión en el mismo sitio de las cien personas para que las brujas pudieran lanzar su hechizo. Cuando nos pusimos a construir la muralla, todos colaboraron. También planeamos tener espacios para cultivar verduras y vegetales, incluso animales.

Estábamos tan cerca de conseguirlo.

Pero anoche fuimos atacados. Solo teníamos dos puntos que cerrar. Dos jodidos accesos. Nadie se lo esperaba, aparecieron en pleno Mystic Grill. Habían entrado por los pasillos que comunicaban con el bosque. Pensamos que sería el sitio más improbable por el que aparecerían y nos concentramos en construir la muralla antes de cerrarlos. No habríamos tardado, apenas habríamos retrasado la construcción.

Sin embargo, no lo hicimos. Cuando el primer zombi apareció por la trastienda, atacó a uno de los camareros. Fue el olor a sangre lo primero que nos alertó, corrimos hacia el lugar pero era demasiado tarde. El chico había muerto. Davina fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó al no muerto y dirigió mediante magia una barra de metal que había en el suelo hacia su cabeza. La atravesó de un golpe y el cuerpo del monstruo cayó desplomado.

Esta vez sí reaccionamos a tiempo cuando otros tres zombis aparecieron por la entrada secreta de la trastienda. _"¡No podemos quedarnos aquí apelotonados, seremos un blanco fácil!_", gritó Elijah saliendo por la puerta.

El resto le imitamos mientras Davina se hacía cargo de la situación. No podemos pelear con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo por temor a contagiarnos, al menos si no es completamente necesario. Tenemos armas como pistolas, escopetas e incluso hachas para hacer uso de ellas. Cogí mi pistola y disparé a uno de los zombis que había conseguido escapar de la trastienda. Aquello se convirtió rápidamente en un baño de sangre, algunos humanos salieron corriendo del restaurante mientras otros se quedaban para luchar. Damon tenía otra pistola con la que disparaba, Elena llevaba una ballesta, y demonios, Klaus tenía una espada con la que iba cortando cabezas de zombis sin piedad. Jamás me imaginé que estaría en medio de una situación parecida.

Al principio no tuvimos muchos problemas pero los zombis no dejaban de aparecer, había decenas de ellos, y nosotros nos estábamos quedando sin munición. Davina aprovechaba las flechas y balas para usarlas como proyectiles, mientras que Bonnie, junto con Hayley y Caroline, se encargaban de asegurarse que ningún caminante escapara del local en el exterior. Había tantos que Elena, mientras buscaba algo con lo que poder defenderse al habérsele agotado las flechas, fue sorprendida por un zombi. La agarró de sus brazos acercando sus dientes al descubierto a su rostro, ella gritó sorprendida. Damon estaba al otro lado luchando cerca de la puerta de la trastienda al lado de Davina y Elijah.

Agarré por los hombros al caminante y lo alejé de ella, trastabillando sin darme cuenta y cayendo al suelo con el zombi encima. Todo sucedió muy rápido, en un segundo estaba a punto de ser mordido, y al siguiente una botella de bourbon estaba incrustada en el cráneo del ser. "_Mira por donde caminas Stefan_" me regañó Damon como si fuera un niño pequeño. Le di las gracias y recibí un rápido abrazo de mi hermano. Entonces oímos un grito de dolor que nos atravesó. Un zombi mordía a Davina en el cuello, desgarrándoselo con los dientes. Elijah reaccionó y partió el cráneo del no vivo por la mitad con su mano. Enfurecidos todos reanudamos el ataque mientras Elena se acercaba a curar a la bruja.

Contuvimos la oleada y los no muertos dejaron de aparecer. Cuando fuimos a ver cómo se encontraba Davina, comprobamos que había muerto. Elena la cerró los ojos, y Elijah clavó una daga en la sien de la chica. "_Así no volverá, descansará en paz_".

Davina no podía tener más de dieciséis años y había luchado como poca gente había visto en mi vida. No se lo merecía.

Caroline entró abriendo las puertas con fuerza, haciendo que se estrellaran contra las paredes. "¡_Los humanos lo saben! ¡Están atacándonos a nosotros también!_". Me dieron ganas de pegarme un tiro en ese momento. Todo había salido mal. Sin embargo, una lanza sobresalió por el estómago de Caroline, atravesándola. "_Muere tú también, demonio_". Todos nos acercamos a ella, pero Klaus fue más rápido. La cogió en sus brazos mientras ella luchaba por hablar, pero brotaba sangre cada vez que lo intentaba. "_Hope_" susurró casi sin fuerzas antes de caer inconsciente.

El resto de la noche fue un caos. Elijah, Alaric, Damon y Jeremy se quedaron protegiendo la entrada a través de la trastienda. Elena y Bonnie buscaron a Liz para poner orden mientras algunos habitantes huían al verlas y otros intentaban atacar a Elena. Yo fui con Klaus hacia su casa. No veíamos a Hayley ni a Rebekah. Cuando estábamos cerca, Klaus rugió el nombre de su hija. Antes de entrar a la casa, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Rebekah que la cerró inmediatamente con fuerza. Llevaba a la niña en sus brazos y la protegía contra su pecho. Sorprendida de vernos nos dijo lo que había pasado, uno de los zombis había conseguido escapar de nuestras defensas y había atacado a la gente. Estábamos luchando contra zombis, humanos y vampiros a la vez. Continúo diciendo, entre lágrimas, que se había producido un ataque a menos de veinte metros, Hayley había vuelto a casa para proteger a su hija, pero intentando proteger al humano, acabó siendo mordida. Quiso ver por última vez a Hope antes de morir. _"¡¿Y por qué no la mataste?! ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido dejarle acercarse a la niña en ese estado?!_" exclamó furioso Klaus. Ella le respondió que era la madre de la niña, que tenía derecho a verla por última vez. "_¡No cuando involucra la seguridad de mi hija!_". Un golpe contra la puerta nos hizo darnos cuenta de dónde nos encontrábamos. "_Lleva a Hope a la casa de Caroline, es la más apartada. Stefan, vete con ella_." Nos ordenó Klaus mirando a la puerta. "_¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?_" le preguntó Rebekah, asustada. Klaus desenfundó su espada de estilo medieval y nos lanzó una fría mirada "_lo que tú deberías haber hecho antes_".

Con la llegada del amanecer por fin hemos conseguido contener las amenazas. Hemos sellado la trastienda, matado a los zombis que se habían convertido o habían conseguido entrar, y reunido a los humanos. He pasado por casa de Caroline para comprobar que estaban bien antes de venir a casa a escribir y darme una ducha.

Debería descansar pero me da miedo cerrar los ojos.

Tenemos que enterrar a los muertos, tenemos que terminar de construir la muralla y asegurar los puntos ciegos.

Pero lo primero que vamos a hacer es hablar con todos los habitantes del pueblo, ya no hay nada que esconder. Eso puede significar la paz o un nuevo derramamiento de sangre.

No puedo descansar.

* * *

_Continuará..._

francisca muchas gracias por tu comentario. Tyler es muy prescindible, sí :)


	4. El Momento Decisivo

_**EL MOMENTO DECISIVO**_

**Stefan**

**Mystic Falls, 3 de enero de 2016 **

Hace bastante que no escribía pero han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez… Incluyendo un tiempo de falsa calma que nos engañó a todos.

La existencia de los vampiros, hombres lobo y brujas, ya no es ningún secreto para los humanos. Después de que lo descubrieran durante el ataque zombi que sufrimos el 19 de abril, convocamos la reunión. Apenas quedaban setenta supervivientes humanos y estaban aterrorizados por la doble amenaza sobrenatural a sus vidas. Algunos de ellos intentaron matarnos durante la reunión pero los detuvimos sin herirles, mostrándoles que nosotros sí podíamos razonar. Necesitábamos una alianza para que esto funcionara, sin secretos.

Pero el miedo a lo desconocido era más fuerte, nos habían visto movernos, matar a más zombis uno solo de nosotros que cinco de ellos juntos. No nos querían a su alrededor.

Hasta que Hope lloró.

A la reunión asistimos todos, menos Rebekah y unos humanos que se quedaron haciendo guardia. Cuando la niña comenzó a llorar Klaus la cogió en brazos y la dio el biberón. Creo que ese fue el momento en el que nos dejaron de ver como una amenaza, para vernos como a unos seres a los que había que tener vigilados, sí, pero que tenían humanidad. Sinceramente, creo que ver a Klaus, el ser más poderoso del mundo, dándole el biberón a su hija de una año, nos afectó a todos.

Klaus se aprovechó del espectáculo que estaba dando y habló con fingida tristeza de la muerta de Hayley, la joven madre que había muerto protegiendo a su hija para después intentar comérsela. Cómo le había dolido en el alma la decisión de matarla. Creo que consiguió que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Algunos se seguían oponiendo, pero la mayoría del pueblo había hablado.

Nos aceptaban.

En una semana más, terminamos la muralla. Revisamos y sellamos las entradas al pueblo, dejando una puerta de madera y hierro como única forma de entrada y salida. A los vampiros no nos afectaba porque podemos trepar la construcción fácilmente pero para el resto, zombis incluidos, supone una auténtica barrera.

Todo iba bien, era primavera así que recolectamos todo lo que pudimos para el invierno. Construimos sótanos donde almacenábamos la comida, alimentábamos a los animales… Todos ejercimos de granjeros. De vez en cuando hacíamos partidas de búsqueda a otros pueblos para encontrar provisiones como medicinas y comida. A pesar de habernos organizado pronto, íbamos justos de comida si el invierno se alargaba. Por eso establecimos el primer grupo de búsqueda, íbamos Rebekah, Damon, Alaric, la doctora Meredith Fell y yo. Klaus, debido a su condición de híbrido era demasiado peligroso para que saliera a misiones como estas, que se convirtiera era lo último que necesitábamos. El primer pueblo que visitamos fue White Oak, el que vimos arder. Como había sido muy pronto pensamos que aún quedarían bastantes recursos en el pueblo, pero no habíamos sido los únicos en pensarlo. Habían saqueado el pueblo. Encontramos algunas latas de comida enlatada y armas, pero ninguna medicina. Esto se volvió en rutina y salíamos cada semana en busca de suministros. No tuvimos mucha suerte y solo en tres ocasiones encontramos medicamentos. Sin embargo, no fuimos atacados por ninguna horda numerosa de no muertos.

Hasta septiembre. Estábamos durmiendo cuando los guardias dieron la señal de alarma. Había cientos de zombis alrededor de nuestras murallas. Al principio intentamos matarlos uno a uno con flechas y balazos pero nos dimos cuenta que lo único que estábamos haciendo era malgastar munición, eran demasiados.

No puedo evitarme preguntarme qué habría pasado si no hubiéramos construido la muralla.

Se amontonaron tantos que con los días, al subirse unos sobre otros, sin darse cuenta, iban llegando a la altura de la muralla. No tuvimos descanso, prácticamente dormíamos cuatro horas al día, como mucho. Los vampiros las recorríamos matando a aquellos zombis que subían demasiado, les lanzamos rocas, aplastándolos, para evitar que alcanzaran la cima.

Lo teníamos bastante controlado hasta que llegaron ellos, los hombres lobo que se había convertido en zombis. Apartaban a los demás cómo si de papel se trataran, eran una manada de diez. Sus golpes contra la muralla se sentían por todo el pueblo, temíamos que la pudieran destruir. Las rocas que lanzábamos no hacían nada contra ellos, con las balas solo conseguimos matar a dos de ellos, y gastamos mucha munición. Solo quedaba esperar o atacar.

Optamos por lo segundo. Al ser licántropos, estos no muertos eran más rápidos que el resto, y en ese momento era una ventaja para nosotros. Los podríamos alejar del resto. Sería más fácil matar a 8 hombres lobos aislados que a ellos junto con una horda de zombis.

Nos armamos, nos protegimos todas las extremidades y salimos a cazar. Llevamos a Alaric y a Bonnie, eran los únicos humanos y era arriesgado, sí, pero habíamos descubierto que los humanos atraían más a los zombis que los vampiros, y eran los únicos que estaban lo suficientemente preparados para tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Klaus y Rebekah se quedaron en Mystic Falls con Hope para no dejar el pueblo desprotegido ni a sus habitantes, a ninguno de ellos les gustó la decisión pero todos éramos conscientes de algo que durante siglos no llegamos a apreciar: el bien común.

La treta funcionó y los zombis licántropos fueron los primeros en abandonar la muralla para buscarnos. Estábamos preparados, Alaric y Bonnie se encontraban subidos a unos árboles, el primero armado con una ballesta y la segunda con un montón de piedras que lanzaría mediante su magia. Los demás estábamos en el suelo.

Cuando llegaron los dos primeros, Damon y yo les disparamos. Las balas en el cerebro no funcionaban igual que con los zombis humanos, una no bastaba, había que destrozarles el cráneo. Lo más efectivo eran las armas de corto alcance, aunque fueran más peligrosas. Apareció una no muerta licántropa que se acercó a gran velocidad. Caroline salió a su paso con una katana y le cortó la cabeza por la mitad en un suave golpe y fluido que nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

"_¡¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?!"_ le preguntó sorprendida Elena, asombrada de la nueva habilidad con la espada de su amiga. Todos supimos la respuesta antes de que contestara, la media sonrisa y el sonrojo eran suficientes, _"Klaus me ha enseñado, un poco"_. Esos dos pasaban cada día más tiempo juntos, a veces me pregunto si no estarán tratando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

No tuvimos más tiempo para preocuparnos por las aventuras amorosas de Caroline, esto no era un conflicto como los de antes, ahora necesitabas estar centrado para sobrevivir. El resto de los hombres lobo llegaron a la vez, nos cogieron por sorpresa. Uno se me abalanzó y me mordió en el hombro, de haber tenido su forma licántropa ya estaría muerto. Pero yo llevaba una cota de malla que impidió que los dientes humanos la traspasaran, lo empujé e intercambiamos posiciones, busqué mi cuchillo pero lo había perdido por el golpe. Con una mano mantenía la cabeza del hombre lobo pegada al suelo, haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza. _"¡Stefan!"_ oí gritar a Caroline a mi derecha. La mire justó a tiempo para ver cómo un segundo hombre lobo se abalanzaba sobre mí. Me retiré a velocidad vampírica, haciendo que el no muerto se diera de lleno contra el suelo. Ahora eran dos los que se abalanzaron contra mí pero antes de que pudieran llegar, Caroline le cortó la cabeza a uno con su katana y Damon apareció a mi lado con un pequeño hacha, clavándosela al licántropo en el centro del cráneo. Ambos me miraron enfadados, "_te he dicho que mires por donde caminas, hermanito. La próxima vez te vas quedar de niñera de Hope_", me volvió a regañar mi hermano. Le mandé a la mierda, sabiendo que tenía razón, tenía que estar más atento.

Un grito desgarrador surcó el bosque, todos miramos en su dirección y vimos a uno de los zombis mordiendo la pierna de Alaric. Había conseguido trepar hasta agarrarle una de sus extremidades. Nos acercamos a velocidad vampírica y le clavamos y lanzamos multitud de objetos al no muerto, que cayó desplomado al instante. Era el último que quedaba. Bajamos a Alaric del árbol a tiempo que Caroline hacía lo mismo con Bonnie. Comprobamos el estado de la pierna de Alaric, se le veía el hueso del tobillo, estaba infectado.

Nos miramos entre nosotros, sin saber qué decir.

Elena sollozó al verle y Damon apartó la vista, para evitar que su amigo viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. Elijah estaba examinando la herida cuando habló: "_tal vez podamos hacer algo… Si le cortamos la pierna, podríamos impedir que la infección avance_". Damon le miró furioso _"¿La pierna? ¿Quieres mutilarle antes de morir?"_ pero Alaric intervino "_hazlo_". Elijah no esperó a oír ninguna otra opinión, cogió un cuchillo que llevaba en su cintura y estaba sin usar y lo clavó en la pierna de Alaric. Hizo un corte limpio, separando inmediatamente la extremidad infectada. El grito del cazador se debía de oír a kilómetros de donde estábamos. "_Tenemos que volver para curarle, si no morirá desangrado_" sentenció Elijah. Damon cogió el cuerpo de su amigo desmayado y corrimos a toda la velocidad que pudimos hasta llegar a Mystic Falls.

No nos costó mucho entrar en el pueblo, con Damon por delante, Caroline y Elena llevaron a Bonnie hasta llegar a la cima de la muralla. Seguimos el rastro de sangre hasta la casa que hacía de hospital.

No le dimos sangre de vampiro, pues desde el comienzo de la epidemia nos lo advirtió, prefería estar muerto a volver a ser un vampiro otra vez. Cuando llegamos, Meredith lo estaba atendiendo con ayuda de Rebekah.

Alaric pasó la noche y, aunque estuvo en el improvisado hospital durante casi un mes, sobrevivió al ataque. Se apoyaba en una muleta y tenía dolores constantes por su miembro fantasma. Sorprendentemente, Rebekah fue de mucha ayuda. "_Vi muchos hombres mutilados durante la guerra"_. Fue ella la que se encargó personalmente de supervisar la recuperación de Alaric. Mucha de sus terapias era cuestionables puesto que no dudaba en recurrir al alcohol para ayudarle a superarse. No era raro verlos en el bar emborrachándose desde primera hora de la mañana, Alaric se lamentaba por todo lo que había perdido y Rebekah por Matt.

Sin embargo, el ataque nos sirvió para estar más atentos y entrenar a la gente del pueblo. Habíamos perdido a Alaric, su experiencia en combate era única, todo debían aprender a defenderse.

Según iba acercándose lo crudo del invierno notamos que los zombis se volvían más lentos, sumidos en una especie de letargo, hasta que algún ser vivo pasaba cerca de ellos. Al ser previsores la falta de comida no se convirtió en ningún problema, sin embargo sí lo fueron las enfermedades, no teníamos medicamentos para todos. Fue un invierno duro, sin las comodidades de la calefacción y el agua caliente al girar un grifo. A todos nos dio la sensación de que era uno de los inviernos más fríos que recordábamos.

Tuvimos que hacer más excursiones para buscar las medicinas. Uno pensaría que al estar los zombis en una especie de letargo era más fácil moverse y conseguir lo que necesitamos, pero era todo lo contrario. Al no moverse, muchas veces no nos dábamos cuenta de que estaban allí y nos sorprendían por sorpresa. La sheriff, Meredith y varios humanos tuvieron que salir en diferentes partidas para encontrar las medicinas.

Ojalá pudiera decir que no murió ninguno.

Pero lo peor que nos podía pasar, ocurrió hace tres días. Los zombis habían atacado el grupo de caza de Liz, Damon estaba con ellos y pudo traer a la madre de Caroline. La habían mordido en el cuello, no podíamos hacer nada por ella. Caroline, Damon, todos nos despedimos de ella. Cuando falleció, su propia hija le clavó un cuchillo en la sien para evitar que resucitara.

Ese mismo día celebramos el funeral, quemando su cuerpo. Caroline se quedó en su casa acompañada únicamente por Klaus.

Nadie sentía ganas de celebrar el año nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Klaus llevó a Hope al hospital. La niña estaba ardiendo, tenía muchísima fiebre. Jamás he visto unos ojos tan preocupados como los del híbrido viendo cómo su hija lloraba en sus brazos. Meredith probó a darla alguna de las escasas medicinas que eran apropiadas para el bebé, pero no funcionó. A las seis horas de llevarla al hospital, la niña empezó a toser sangre mientras a cada hora que pasaba se volvía más y más pálida.

Todos habíamos reconocido los síntomas pero Klaus se negaba a aceptar que su niña estaba infectada.

No se separó de ella en ningún momento, transmitiéndola palabras de consuelo. Por la noche, Hope murió.

Fue una noche devastadora, su pequeño cuerpo descansaba en la cunita cuando despertó de nuevo, Rebekah Alaric, y yo éramos los únicos presentes. Al ver a la niña en ese estado, Rebekah abrazó a Alaric hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Él y yo nos miramos, sabíamos lo que había que hacer pero ninguno nos atrevíamos. Cuando di un paso adelante, entró Klaus seguido por Caroline. No nos dirigió ni una mirada, con los ojos clavados en su hija. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo y se acercó a ella, la pequeña intentaba morderle con sus dientes de leche. Klaus sin apartar la mirada cortó la cabeza a su hija. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la pequeña, aun sin cuerpo, seguía intentando morder.

Cuando clavó el cuchillo en su cabeza, ninguno fuimos capaces de verlo.

Después, Klaus salió del pueblo para irse a cazar. Caroline salió a buscarle ayer.

Aún no hemos tenido noticias de ellos.

* * *

_Continuará_...

**NdA**: me ha dolido en el alma matarla, lo juro. Pobre de mi Klaus.

Francisca si en el capítulo anterior me dijiste que ya estaba todo líado, lo de este te va a parecer una locura xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario! :)


	5. Frente interno: sobrenatural

_**FRENTE INTERNO: SOBRENATURAL**_

**Stefan**

**Mystic Falls, 5 de enero de 2016 **

Seguimos sin tener noticias de Klaus ni de Caroline, parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Hemos intentado averiguar cómo fue posible que Hope se contagiara. Nunca se había acercado nadie infectado a ella, lo más cerca que ha estado de un zombi fue cuando se convirtió su madre. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo más probable fue por una mala limpieza de alguno de nosotros después de estar con Liz, puede que fuera una lágrima no secada y que Hope lo chupara, algún rastro en la ropa… Es la única explicación. Tampoco hemos querido indagar más para averiguar quién le pudo contagiar, ya no tiene sentido. Son tiempos difíciles para cualquiera, y más para un bebé, por muy poderoso que sea.

**Mystic Falls, 9 de enero de 2016 **

Ha pasado más de una semana desde la muerte de Hope y la marcha de Klaus. No puedo decir que las cosas por aquí hayan cambiado demasiado. Todos seguimos afectados por perder a alguien con tan poco tiempo de vida pero el apocalipsis nos ha hecho más duros frente a las desgracias.

Tal vez demasiado.

Nadie se acerca a casa de Caroline y de Liz. Verla tan apagada, sin vida, sin el coche de la sheriff en la puerta o luz encendida en la habitación de Caroline es extrañamente perturbador.

**Mystic Falls, 27 de enero de 2016 **

Hoy hemos vuelto a salir en una partida de búsqueda de alimentos y medicación con humanos. La ayuda de Alaric en su adiestramiento ha sido fundamental, y además cuenta con la ayuda de Elena, que a pesar de ser una vampiresa aprendió sus técnicas como humana y también ejerce de profesora.

No es raro ver al excazador en compañía de Rebekah. Con la muerte de su sobrina y la marcha de su hermano, ella quedó destrozada. Si no hubiera sido por Alaric, se habría quitado el anillo y se habría dejado quemar por el sol. Jamás se me habría ocurrido que alguien como Alaric pudiera fijarse en una chica como Rebekah, pero su estancia en Nueva Orleans la ha cambiado. Ya no es la chiquilla que busca sobre todo el amor loco e intenso a primera vista o ser el centro de atención. Después de más mil años ha madurado. Lo que busca es su felicidad… Lo que no sé es cómo solucionaran el problema de la inmortalidad. Supongo que será una victoria si alguna vez se lo tienen que llegar a plantear seriamente.

La partida de búsqueda ha ido bien, nos hemos encontrado a una decena de zombis que han sido aniquilados con rapidez. Los humanos han hecho su parte a la perfección.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar en todos aquellos que hemos perdido cada vez que nos enfrentamos a uno de esos monstruos.

Había un zombi hombre lobo entre los no muertos que nos hemos encontrado hoy. Para los humanos es casi imposible vencerles, no sé que harían sin nosotros.

Quién iba a decirnos que finalmente los hombres lobo con su corazón humano serían la puntilla que podría acabar con la vida.

Ahora todo el mundo prefiere a los vampiros.

**Mystic Falls, 12 de marzo de 2016 **

Han vuelto. Han pasado más de dos mes desde que se fueron pero por fin Klaus y Caroline han regresado. Todos hemos acudido a su encuentro a recibirles con entusiasmo, sin embargo aunque parecían contentos de vernos a todos vivos, algo está roto en ellos. Supongo que es lógico pensar que no volverán a ser los mismos, ninguno lo seremos después de esto. Y podríamos considerar un milagro que Klaus no haya apagado su humanidad, si hay un Dios sabe que muchos de nosotros lo habríamos hecho al segundo.

Les falta una pizca de luz, de vida. Me sorprendió verlos atravesar la muralla dados de la mano, aunque todos sospechábamos (más bien sabíamos con certeza) que había algo entre ellos más allá de la amistad, nunca lo habían mostrado en público. Ahora han roto esa barrera pero hay algo que falla en su relación con el resto.

Klaus nos ha advertido que si se va a quedar en Mystic Falls no piensa quedarse de manos cruzadas, no será como antes. "_Voy a cazar hasta el último de ellos_" ha prometido mirándonos con la intensidad que le caracteriza cuando toma una decisión importante. Nadie se ha interpuesto en su camino. Ya hemos comprobado que pese a todas las protecciones que tomemos siempre hay algo que puede salir mal. "_Caroline sabe lo que hay que hacer si me contagio y no me da tiempo de encargarme de la situación por mi mismo_". La ha mirado y he notado cómo ella le daba un apretón en la mano, asintiendo seria ante sus palabras.

Klaus y Caroline salen a cazar todos los días, algunas veces ella se queda porque tiene que hacer otras cosas pero él siempre sale.

No busca suministros, busca venganza.

**Mystic Falls, 6 de mayo de 2016 **

No puede ser. Es imposible. Pero es real.

Los zombis han vuelto a su estado habitual, han salido de su letargo… aunque huelen peor que antes. Creo que el tiempo los afecta y aunque su estado de putrefacción esta ralentizado, con la transformación no se detiene por completo. Eso da cierta esperanza.

No es eso de lo que necesitaba escribir hoy pero no sé, creo que es importante que explique cómo afecta o cómo progresan los zombis, necesito encontrarle una explicación a todo esto.

Habíamos salido en una partida de búsqueda, íbamos un grupo de tres humanos y yo. Fuimos sorprendidos mientras buscábamos provisiones en un supermercado a más de veinte kilómetros. Cada vez nos tenemos que ir más lejos para encontrar comida y, los supermercados son de los sitios más peligrosos para abastecerse, suele estar llenos de zombis. Aunque no llega al nivel de los hospitales o las estaciones de policía. Entrar allí es un suicidio.

Entramos y todo iba bien, habíamos encontrado a cinco no muertos que no nos causaron problemas para acabar con ellos. Hasta que dos licántropos infectados cayeron del techo. No sé cómo pudieron ser encerrados allí pero el tiempo y la falta de mantenimiento habían provocado que el techo se reblandeciera. Huimos en cuantos los vimos, saliendo al exterior. Mandé a los humanos con los suministros que pudimos rescatar en nuestra huída al coche en el que habíamos venido, mientras yo intentaba bloquear la puerta para impedir que los zombis salieran. Solo estaba ganando algo de tiempo, no tenía sentido intentar matarlos yo solo, no lo conseguría. No podía. Cuando creí que había logrado bloquear la puerta corrí hasta el coche en marcha pero sentí como los zombis se escapaban de mi obstáculo. El primero, un chico de pelo moreno y barba se lanzó hacia mi cuello como lo habría hecho un lobo hambriento. Me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté. Si con mi muerte conseguía que los humanos se salvaran, valía la pena el sacrificio.

El peso del hombro lobo cayó sobre mí como una roca y saqué provecho del impacto para rodar y lanzarlo contra un árbol. Cuando lo hice, me levanté enseguida para continuar el ataque, pero la batalla había acabado. Tenía un cuchillo clavado justo en el centro de la frente. Me giré para enfrentarme al otro hombre lobo y sorprendido me encontré con que también había sido asesinado de la misma forma. Confundido, busqué a mí alrededor para encontrar a mi salvador. Vi cómo una chica de pelo castaño y tacones se subía a una moto y se alejaba de mí.

La conocía, jamás sería capaz de olvidar ese rostro.

Elena estaba en la ciudad, adiestrando a los humanos con Alaric, así que no ha podido ser ella pero… si no me equivoco, entonces Katherine sigue viva.

Pensé que nunca volvería a sentir esta ansiedad por volver a verla, me recuerda a cuando era un adolescente hace más de doscientos años.

**Mystic Falls, 8 de mayo de 2016 **

No sabía si contarle a los demás mi reciente encuentro con Katherine, pero me decidí a hacerlo. No quiero volver a arriesgarme a tener un secreto que pueda matar a alguno de mis seres queridos. Klaus y Damon se enfurecieron en cuanto me oyeron hablar de ella, insistiendo en que si la veían los zombis serían el menor de los problemas para ella. Elijah y yo la defendimos, al fin y al cabo probablemente estaba vivo gracias a ella. Tenía que haber cambiado. Lo que no me esperaba es que Elena estuviera de acuerdo en darle una segunda oportunidad, nos sorprendió a todos. "_Ya tenemos suficiente con los zombis, lo que menos necesito es tener que volver a preocuparme de la vida de mis seres queridos por los caprichos de los vampiros y además tenerme que defender de los no muertos. Es demasiado_".

En general nadie estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de volver a verla y menos de buscarla, pero conseguí lo que quería: si alguien la veía, no la mataría.

Katherine, te he devuelto el favor.

**Mystic Falls, 24 de mayo de 2016 **

Katherine no está sola. Tiene a un jodido ejército junto a ella. No sé ni por qué mierda me sorprendo, si alguien capaz de sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombi y salir reforzada, es ella.

No fue necesario ir a buscarla para volverla a ver, se apareció en la entrada de Mystic Falls ayer. No iba sola, la acompañaba un grupo de diez personas, la mayoría vampiros y un par de brujas. También tenía tres humanos.

Cuando vimos que estaba al otro lado de la muralla, no nos lo creíamos. Apoyada en una moto, vestida todo de cuero negro y con sus inolvidables botas de tacón negro, sin perder esa sonrisa pretenciosa tan característica de ella. "_Llamaría a la puerta pero no tenéis timbre, ¿se puede pasar?_". Si esa chulería no le ha matado ya, no creo que nunca lo haga.

La dejamos pasar y lo que nos propuso nos dejó helados a todos: una alianza de los seres vivos contra los zombis. Es cierto que todos estamos hartos de tener que defendernos, de no poder tener una actitud ofensiva por no ser lo suficientemente numerosos. Lo que ella nos estaba diciendo era que todos, tanto vampiros, licántropos, brujas y humanos, nos uniéramos para luchar contra ellos. Mystic Falls no era el primer pueblo al que acudía para proponerlo. Lo estaba haciendo con todos, y revelando, a su vez, la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales a los humanos. Por lo visto, jamás tendremos que volver a ocultar nuestra naturaleza vampírica.

Nos dio un tiempo para pensárnoslo pero realmente no había mucho que discutir. Incluso Klaus estaba a favor de aliarse con ella, si hay algo que odie más que a Katherine es a los zombis. Todos estamos deseando pasar al ataque de una vez.

Hoy le hemos dejado saber nuestra decisión a Katherine y ella nos ha comunicado la segunda parte del plan: después de conseguir el apoyo de todos los pueblos y personas posibles, llegará la hora de ponerse a la acción, matando a los licántropos zombis. Ellos son la mayor amenaza. Seremos nosotros, los sobrenaturales los que nos ocupemos de eliminarla, somos la última esperanza.

**Mystic Falls, 16 de marzo de 2017 **

Estoy lleno de adrenalina. No he tenido tiempo ni necesidad de escribir en los últimos meses, estaba demasiado ocupado en llevar el plan de Katherine a cabo. La mayoría de los vampiros nos unimos a ella para seguir reclutando a gente. Casi nadie se negaba, todos estamos deseando terminar con esta amenaza. Lo que me asustó fue darme cuenta por primera vez de la proporción de humanos y zombis, prácticamente han diezmado a la población. Fue muy duro comprobar como un licántropo infectado era capaz de matar hasta siete humanos en un momento. Cuando lo vi, miré a Katherine y por primera vez me encontré con su mirada cargada de desprecio, de ira, de sentimiento de injusticia. ¿Cómo íbamos a combatir contra algo así? Ellos no sienten el dolor, no los frena. Nosotros sí.

Teníamos que localizar a todos los licántropos infectados que pudiéramos, de esa parte se encargaban las brujas. Hacíamos partidas de caza, cada una de veinte personas. Los vampiros éramos la parte ofensiva, los licántropos la defensiva y las brujas el centro. Seguíamos un esquema, localizar, proteger y aniquilar. Si algún licántropo se infectaba le concedíamos la "gracia". Matarle antes de que se convirtiera.

Todos nos hemos convertido expertos en diversos usos de armas, con uno solo no basta. Pero después de casi un año de caza sin pausa, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

El día que nos marchamos de Mystic Falls fue el día que le transmitimos a Katherine nuestra decisión, y hoy por fin he vuelto a casa. Rebekah se quedó en la ciudad con Alaric, al igual que Damon y Elena. No puedo explicar con palabras la alegría que he sentido al volver a verlos, comprobar que todos seguían vivos. Marcel, el amigo vampiro de los Originales, murió en una de las misiones de caza y Meredith se contagió por uno de sus pacientes. Apenas quedan treinta humanos vivos en la ciudad, uno de ellos es un bebé pero… por fin veo la luz al final del túnel.

He vuelto a casa con la mitad del trabajo hecho, según nuestros cálculos la mitad este de Estados Unidos está libre de zombis licántropos.

Poco a poco lo vamos consiguiendo.

Ya es la hora de librarnos de los zombis humanos. Hemos calculado que probablemente representen el 99,2% de la población actual de Estados Unidos.

La guerra continúa.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**NdA**: un capítulo más y será el fin de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo (y la presión) que he recibido. Sin vosotras, esta historia podría haber acabado incompleta de por vida. No es un fic bonito, no era mi intención, es una pura historia de zombis. ¿Quién sobrevivirá?... Eso lo averiguaréis la semana que viene, see you soon!


	6. Guerra

_**GUERRA**_

**Elena**

**Mystic Falls, 29 de noviembre de 2018 **

Querido Stefan,

No sé muy bien cómo empezar esto… he descubierto tu diario hace un par de días y no he podido dejar de leerlo. Se me hace tan extraño que no vuelvas a escribir nunca más… no es justo. No has terminado de contar tu historia.

Esto no debería acabar así.

He estado pensando qué hacer y por fin lo he decidido, sé que te habría gustado que alguien terminara de contar lo que ha pasado por ti, te lo mereces.

Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde la última vez que escribiste, habíamos terminado con una gran parte de la población licántropa-zombi de Estados Unidos. Tocaba el resto de los infectados.

No te puedes imaginar la alegría que sentí cuando volví a verte otra vez, vivo. Damon y yo habíamos estado muy preocupados por ti, más de una vez te creímos muerto pero recordamos quién eras, tu nos sobrevivirías a todos nosotros. Y, por fin, te vimos llegar. Sucio, con el pelo largo casi por los hombros atado en una coleta (he de decir que tenías un aire de chico malo sexy que era irresistible para la mayoría de la población, tanto femenina como masculina a tu alrededor), con ropas gastadas y un hacha y pistolas colgándote del cinto. Parecías sacado de una película.

Y luego nos sonreíste y corrimos a abrazarte, creo que entre los dos te hicimos un poco de daño pero necesitábamos asegurarnos que eras real. Esa noche, en el Grill, mientras celebrábamos vuestro regreso fue de las más divertidas que he tenido en años. Se me hacía, y aun se me sigue haciendo raro, ver la familiaridad con la que se tratan Klaus y Caroline, verla sentada en su regazo, sacándole sonrisas… creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esa imagen. Sé que debería parecerme más extraño, como te ocurre a ti, el ver a Alaric y Rebekah juntos pero supongo que para mí tiene más sentido, al fin y al cabo, ambos han perdido mucho. Y he sido testigo de la llama que crecía entre ellos.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió de todo fue escuchar quién te acompañaba esa noche en tu habitación, ¿en serio, Stefan? ¿_Katherine_? ¡¿_Katherine_?!

¿La jodida Katherine Pierce? ¿Otra vez? ¿Alguna vez dejarías de caer en sus garras de gata?

Ahora me rio, pero esa noche te habría dado una buena paliza por cometer ese error otra vez. ¿Sabes quién me detuvo de hacerlo? Damon. Quién habría pensado que él vería con ojos neutros tu nueva caída. Me recordó que ya eras mayorcito y que las circunstancias habías cambiado. Que no era lógico que Katherine te estuviera utilizando o intentando llegar a alguno de nosotros a través de ti… para eso habría elegido a Elijah. Pero estaba contigo. Y gracias a la maldita audición vampírica que tenemos pude escuchar gran parte de lo que compartisteis esa noche.

Vuestras risas, vuestro cariño, vuestras promesas.

Nunca pensé que Katherine Pierce sería dulce. Creo que solo mostraba ese lado contigo pero, no lo sé, nunca nos lo dijiste. Desde esa noche me fijé y por fin noté vuestra complicidad camuflada, intentando que el resto de la gente no se enterara. Eres tan mal mentiroso, Stef. Se te notaba a leguas que estabas loco por ella, no sé lo que os pudo pasar en la cacería pero os había cambiado. Había luz en vosotros.

Como supondrás, Damon también lo sabía. Así como los Originales, Caroline y Alaric. He de confesar que Bonnie también lo sabía, me parecía mal que fuera la única de nosotros ajena al secreto. ¿Sabes cuál fue su primera reacción cuando se lo conté? Rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dándose una palmada "¡_pues claro_!". Fue divertido de ver, aún me sigo burlando de ella por eso.

De todas formas, he de admitir que ocultar una aventura amorosa en un espacio tan reducido como en el que vivimos y rodeado de vampiros es una tarea casi imposible.

Pero me he desviado del tema, ¿verdad? Tú nunca escribías cosas como estas, te centrabas en los jodidos infectados. Será mejor que yo también lo haga.

En los días que siguieron a vuestra llegada nos preparamos para combatir, para exterminar de una vez a todos los zombis que pudiéramos. A limpiar la zona. Fueron vampiros los que transmitieron la iniciativa de los ataques de limpieza, íbamos a barrer todo Estados Unidos de este a oeste. Formamos grandes ejércitos a lo largo del este del país para poder hacerlo posible. Es cierto que los zombis mostraban signos de descomposición y a más de uno se le ocurrió la idea de escondernos, de esperar a que la naturaleza siguiera su curso y ellos acabaran muriéndose de forma natural.

Pero, ¿cómo íbamos a hacer eso? Después de habernos librado de los licántropos infectados nos sentíamos superiores, no queríamos volver a estar recluidos cuando sabíamos que trabajar en equipo funcionaba.

Aún siento la angustia, la certeza de que íbamos a morir todos, que sentí en el momento en el que realizamos la primera oleada de Liberación, en Virginia, Pensilvania y Nueva York. Nos enfrentamos a casi treinta millones de zombis. Sigo sin ser capaz de imaginarlo, a pesar de haber estado en la batalla.

Lo que más recuerdo es el cansancio, no dejar nunca de apretar el gatillo mientras, Charlie y Jason, dos humanos, se preocupaban de que tuviera siempre munición. Según íbamos avanzando, la retaguardia se aseguraba de limpiar la zona, cerciorándose de que ningún zombi siguiera con vida. Nunca he sentido tanto cansancio como en esos momentos, en especial en la batalla de Liberación de Nueva York.

¿Te acuerdas de cuando fui allí sin humanidad? La ciudad me pareció viva, loca, excitante. Ahora no quiero volver a poner un pie allí en lo que me queda de vida. Recuerdo los gemidos contantes de los zombis, sus ojos, pero lo peor es el olor. A podrido, a muerte. De vez en cuando lo evoco y creo que estoy allí otra vez.

La batalla de la Liberación de las ciudades consistía en escoger un punto estratégico y atraer a todos los zombis posibles hasta el. Una trampa para facilitarnos la labor de exterminarlos sin pausa uno a uno. Cuando terminábamos, nos adentrábamos en las ciudades formando unidades e iban avanzando, metro a metro hasta dejarlas limpias de infectados.

Casi todas las noches me despierto con pesadillas y doy gracias si llego a dormir cuatro horas.

Damon está preocupado, Stef. Pero todo está bien, doy gracias porque esa sea mi gran secuela.

Podría ser peor, podría pasarme lo que le pasó a Klaus. Tú no lo sabrás, claro, estabas en otra unidad de ataque. ¿Recuerdas quién me acompañaba en la mía? Iba con Klaus, Caroline y Damon. Los tiradores habíamos barrido a todos los infectados a la vista así que avanzamos veinte metros mientras Klaus, Caroline y el resto de la retaguardia limpiaban la zona. Pero cometimos un error. Nueva York está llena de recovecos, Y desgraciadamente lo descubrí ese día. Yo estaba en el extremo lateral derecho de la línea de ataque, a mi lado aparecieron tres zombis que se abalanzaron sobre mí. Habían salido de un puto contener de basura, eran nauseabundos. Se me echaron encima demasiado deprisa, yo solo lleva un rifle. Ataque a uno de ellos y lo empujé contra una casa, no controlé mi fuerza y con el choque del cuerpo contra ella hizo que se rompiera la puerta. De ella aparecieron, al menos, otros veinte zombis más. Disparé pero no era suficiente. "¡_Seguid disparando, nosotros nos encargamos de estos_!" Gritó Klaus mientras atacaba a la nueva oleada, si la línea de tiradores dejaba de disparar todo el plan se arruinaría, no podíamos permitirlo. Caroline se unió al híbrido y era increíble verlos luchar juntos, se coordinaban a la perfección. Sabes que yo estaba mejor entrenada pero cuando la vi trazar un círculo y cortar la cabeza de dos zombis con su katana a la vez, supe que Klaus era mejor profesor que Alaric. Se deslizaba y atacaba con una fluidez que parecía que había parecido para ello, el híbrido era más brusco y te juro que se reía cada vez que mataba a uno de los zombis. Me había quedado tan absorta que no me di cuenta del peligro que corría. "¡_Elena_!" me avisó gritando Damon, no había visto a los dos zombis que aparecieron a mi izquierda, a unos palmos de mí. Antes de que pudiera hacer yo algo, Klaus apareció ante mí. Blandiendo su espada manchada de sangre, rugiendo. Partió a uno de ellos por la mitad y levantó la espada para clavársela a otro, lo hizo pero se le quedó atascada con las manos del zombi, fue solo un instante pero el tercer zombi que quedaba, había cambiado de objetivo. Se lanzó hacia Klaus y le mordió en la mano izquierda.

El híbrido soltó un rugido y le arrancó la cabeza con sus propias manos al ser infectado, para después aplastarla contra el suelo con su bota. Contempló su mano, cubierta de sangre y con la marca del mordisco en ella, no se curaba. "¡_Oh Dios mío, Klaus_!" Caroline apareció de la nada y vio su mano. "_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, amor_". Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le miraba negando con la cabeza. "_Caroline, por favor_".

Stefan te juro que nunca la había visto con tanto dolor en sus ojos como en ese momento, ni siquiera con la muerte de Liz.

"_Así podré verla de nuevo_" Susurró Klaus. Esas palabras cambiaron el gesto de Caroline, una expresión sombría cubrió su rostro y creo que recordó algo de lo que les había pasado cuando se marcharon después de la muerte de Hope. "_No, tú quedas aquí. Conmigo_". Levantó su katana y la bajó hacia Klaus, decidida a darle la estocada que necesitaba. Con un corte limpio le cortó la mano y el híbrido aulló de dolor mientras se sujetaba el muñón. Todos nos quedamos petrificados y ella se agachó junto a él, pasando el brazo derecho del híbrido por sus hombros, para llevarle al campamento. "_Vosotros seguid atacando, volveré enseguida_" Acto seguido utilizó sus poderes vampíricos para volver con Klaus a la base.

Nosotros la hicimos caso.

Al tiempo, podrían haber sido horas o minutos, volvió a aparecer Caroline, continuando con su labor. Le pregunté cómo se encontraba Klaus y ella sonrió levemente, "_descansando, se pondrá bien… Puede vivir sin una mano_". Y siguió exterminando a los zombis que quedaban, concentrada en su tarea.

Si te soy sincera, me alegré de escucharlo. No solo por ella, con el tiempo he llegado a cogerle un poco de aprecio a Klaus. Jamás olvidaré que perdió su mano por salvarme.

La batalla duró cuatro días y catorce horas, quedaron montones de cadáveres de infectados a los lados, los últimos a los que matamos eran los menos peligrosos y a su vez los que más nos costaban, al menos los primeros que vimos. Se trataban de aquellos zombis que no tenían piernas o solo la mitad del cuerpo. Y los niños, bebés incluidos.

No se lo he dicho a nadie pero por primera vez me alegré y di gracias por ser una vampiresa. No quiero tener hijos para que acaben así, nunca.

En esa batalla matamos, aproximadamente, a ocho millones de zombis. ¿Qué es eso comparado con lo que nos queda?

Ha pasado un año desde la batalla de Liberación de Nueva York, la mayoría de las ciudades de la zona este de Estados Unidos han sido desinfectadas. Lo que no hemos tocado es el mar, tiene que haber miles de zombis en las profundidades, de vez en cuando van apareciendo en las costas y son eliminados. Hasta que no limpiemos la tierra, no nos ocuparemos del agua… por eso nadie utiliza los barcos, es demasiado peligroso.

Seguimos luchando, lo haremos durante años. No nos vamos a rendir, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado, todos te echamos de menos.

Estoy cuidando de Damon, como te prometí. Ya no bebe nunca, no después de lo que hizo la última vez. Se puso tan borracho que discutía contigo aquí y estuvo cerca de apagar su humanidad. Después de eso le he quitado todo el alcohol a su alcance, él protesta, pelea y se enfurruña como un niño pequeño (aunque esto último es bastante divertido de ver) pero no bebe.

Katherine viene de vez en cuando a verte, no habla ni pasa tiempo con nadie. Simplemente se sienta aquí durante horas y luego se marcha. Hubo una vez que vino acompañada de Elijah… ojalá me pudieras contar qué te dijeron. Aunque supongo que buscaban tu bendición.

Nunca entenderé como a vosotros, los dos vampiros más nobles que conozco, os puede gustar alguien como ella. Los hombres sois idiotas.

También vino alguien que ya no creía volver a ver… ¡Matt! Sigue vivo, y su madre también. Nos lo encontramos en la batalla de Liberación de Washington D.C. Tiene algunas cicatrices, pero sigue siendo como siempre. Eso sí, ahora se ha convertido en una especie de líder en el ejército humano.

No sé qué más decirte, en una semana me vuelvo a marchar para liberar otra ciudad, y no sé si volveré. Pero quería terminar de contar tu historia, la de mi mejor amigo.

Te echamos de menos todos los días.

Te quiero.

* * *

Elena terminó de escribir sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran en el diario. Cogió aire y levantó la cabeza, mirando al cielo, sin dejar de llorar. Se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y se levantó de la lápida en la que estaba apoyada y cerró el diario. Le dio un beso antes de dejarlo frente a la piedra y se marchó.

_Stefan Salvatore_

_1 de noviembre de 1846 – 28 de noviembre de 2017_

_Amigo. Hermano. Amado._

_Siempre estaré aquí para ti._

_Fin._

* * *

**NdA**: pues ya está, esto es todo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido conmigo esta historia, en especial a aquellos que habéis dejado review.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Rachel, porque sin su insistencia esto habría quedado relegado muuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Además, que no hay nada como sus imágenes para hacer que mi musa venga a mí.

Nos leemos en la próxima historia y por favor, dejad review para saber qué os ha parecido :)


End file.
